camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pyschopasta/Is Yelling at Your Cats a Form of Abuse???
Hey guys, I'm Cartouche, the Son of Bast of Lower Egypt. So does anyone know about the video, Some Guy Yells at Some Cats? It's still there, I'm sure, but what I found out was that yelling at your cat is a form of Animal Cruelty. No joke, I'm not making this stuff up, it says it right there on Google! A site titled, "Chewy" (Yeah, I know right?), states that: “'We don’t scold cats because no matter how carefully choose your words, cats still don’t understand English,'” says Shawn Simons, a feline behaviorist and feral cat specialist. “'Instead, it is important to understand why a cat may be acting out and then problem solve from that starting point.'” But then there's another group of people that says: “'I knew there was something up with cats! I agree with hating cats! Dogs for the win!'” Admit it, we all came across these people, and they're both PAINS in the ass! Extremist trolls looking to get attention by pissing people off, and extremist crybabies looking to get attention by acting like everything "Feline" is an insult. We usually shrug or laugh them off and then go on with our lives. But the thing is; If you yell at any sentient being, you will have emptied the venom inside you on them. That will undoubtedly diminish your own wellness as you become more of a mean person. Anger is okay, but express it at inanimate objects. I believe that anything that can be embarrassed is a person, and should be treated as such. Many cats fit the description. Don’t yell at them. It's not worth it. Yelling at cats will just make cats become afraid of you, and not trust you anymore. I mean, do you really want that?! Of course not, because you want to love them and treat them like they're your own kids. I'm sorry! I don't fuck around with cats! I don't, okay? Some cats who have lost their lives, cats who have been abused, cats who have been abandoned by their owners, cats putting their asses on the line in this world, and many of them don't come back! You're taking it upon yourself to show that! And, I know what you're thinking, yeah, you're thinking, "Well, I think cats are no-good pieces of shit." And granted, you don't deserve the responsibility to show us that cats are evil. You don't live in the real world! But what happens is that when you take it upon yourself to show something that important, you have to show these people that you care. You have to get it right, people! You have to get it right! Because this, this isn't Donald Trump, okay? You go shout obscenities at him. They're not The Miz from WWE! They're not Sean Connery saying "winners fuck the prom queen!" No, they're fucking cats! Reality! Animal cruelty actually happens! And I know you're thinking, "Well, they're cats, they're evil." Fuck you, they're NOT evil! When you take it upon yourself to show these heartbreaking events and is still painful and hurts a LOT of people, that means you have to do two things. One, you have to grow up and be adults! Two, you have to actually represent these cats as best as humanly possible, and really, no, really THINK like reasoning adults! Because if you don't, you're going to have to kiss your cats goodbye and give them to another family as you're being taken to jail by police! (Takes deep breathes as he spoke all of this quickly) I...can't be the only one who sees this. And thank God...I wasn't. Category:Blog posts